Technical Field
This disclosure relates to audio processing, and more specifically, to encoding and decoding audio signals in the presence of wind and microphone noise.
Description of the Related Art
In a directional audio or video recording system, a beamformed audio signal can be generated from audio captured by a microphone array with two or more omni-directional closely-spaced microphones. The beamformed audio signal can be used to create effects such as stereo recording or audio zoom. However directional microphone systems traditionally have an undesirable side-effect of increasing wind noise in the low frequency range of the beamformed audio signal.